A typical high power semiconductor device package may include one or more input leads, one or more output leads, one or more transistors, wirebonds coupling the input lead(s) to the transistor(s), and wirebonds coupling the transistor(s) to the output lead(s). A field effect transistor (FET) in such a high power semiconductor device package may include interdigitated drain and gate runners. The gate of the FET is driven by an input signal tapped from the gate runner. The tapping of the gate runner can add parasitic feedback capacitance that may reduce amplifier stability and reduce gain.